Harmony Year 1
by WhereAmIOnTheWeb
Summary: It was after Harry knew he was a wizard. His first year of Hogwarts was about to start. This happens during his first year.


**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K Rowling Does.**

It was Harry's first year. He just learned from Hagrid he is a wizard. Which turned his life upside down. "Excuse me? How do I get to 9 and 3/4?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley. "Hello! you just go straight through the wall. It is Ron's first year too." Ron would lift his head clarifiying he is Ron. Fred and George went through the wall next, followed by Harry and Ron. Harry got on the Hogwarts Express along with everyone.

Harry sat in a compartment alone until Ron asked "Can I sit here?" Harry would nod. Ron would sit across from Harry. They would exchange names.

 **With Hermione.**

Hermione sat in a compartment with Susan and Neville. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione asked. "I am Susan and he is Neville." Susan replied. "OH NO!" Neville shouted. "What is it?" Hermione questioned Neville. "I CANNOT FIND MY TOAD!" Neville shouted back. "I'll look for the toad." Hermione told Neville and Susan. Hermione left the compartment and opened one of the doors to a compartment. "Have any of you seen a toad?" She asked. "Well I have because you're the toad." Draco Malfoy sneered. Hermione's shut the door on his face and walked away angrily.

Hermione would open Harry and Ron's compartment door. "Have any of you seen a toad?" She asked. She could see the candy on the seat. "You know that candy expired twenty years ago?" Ron would spit it at a chair. Harry would spit it at Hermione's eye on accident. "I am so sorry!" Harry said grabbing a napkin. Hermione couldn't see, "It's fine.." "Harry would wipe it off her eye with the napkin. Ron snickered eating a snicker bar. "Wait a sec. You are Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!" She'd look at Ron "And you are?" "Ron Weasley." He replied. Hermione would sit. Her vision started to get better after the candy incident. She didn't see as blurry. Hermione would stare at Harry. _Harry Potter Is Cuter than I thought. I should stop thinking this._ Ron would wave his hands in front of Hermione "Earth To Hermione?" Hermione stopped thinking and ran out. "What was that about?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

 **Hogwarts**

They all got to Hogwarts on the boats. "I may now bring you all to the sorting ceremony." McGonagall declared. She brought them to the sorting ceremony. "Susan." McGonagall said. The sorting hat went on her. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hermione went next. "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione was sad she wasn't in the same house as Susan but had hope for Harry to go to the same house as her. Ron went next "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione wasn't a fan of Ron. Harry went next. Hermione crossed her fingers. "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione was so happy she ran up to Harry and hugged him. They soon let go and heard the rest of the sorting.

 **Later On**

Gryffindors were brought to their common room. "This is the common room and those upstairs are the girls and boys dorms." Percy said. "Get to sleep asap." He also said. Harry unpacked his trunk in the dorm along with Ron. "Harry?" Ron asked. "Yes?" Harry replied. "Why did Hermione give you a bear hug?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. Ron sang, "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first-" Harry would throw his pillow at Ron. Meanwhile, Hermione was in her dorm on her bed writing in her diary: _So I met Harry Potter! He is so cute. My first crush, huh? It is weird. I hope he likes me back after the hug._ Hermione closes her diary and lays to falls asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

It was breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron stuffed his face with waffles. "You are gonna choke." Hermione told Ron. "The food is too good!" Ron replied. Harry chuckled at Ron. _Even his laugh is cute!_ Hermione thought. "You are eating pancakes and syrup?" Hermione asked Harry. "Yup, Hogwarts has way better food choices than where I was before." He replied. "That has a lot of cavities. Too much for your perfect teeth.." _Did I just say that?!_ Hermione thought. "Thanks but this is a risk for my teeth. Harry replied. "I have to use the uh lavatory.." Hermione lied running out. "It is obvious she fancies you." Ron told Harry. Harry shook his head. "No. No girls _fancies_ me." Harry said with no hope. "Someday." Ron said back.

 **The First Quidditch Match**

It was a few days later and it was the first Quidditch match. "Go Harry!" Hermione said in the crowd. "You mean go gryffindors?" Ron asked. Hermione nods. The ball goes towards the Gryffindor goal but Oliver Wood pushes it away. The Gryffindors cheer for Oliver. The ball goes straight into Harry's gut. Harry falls onto the ground. Hermione could see Draco chuckling in the Slytherin crowd. _Confudo,_ Hermione would cast on Malfoy making him confused where he is. Hermione, Ron, and Madam Pomfey rush over to Harry. "MOVE AWAY FROM THE BOY!" Madam shouted. Harry would moan in pain. Madam would bring him to the hospital wing.

 **The Next Day** Hermione seemed lost without Harry the rest of the day. They couldn't see Harry until after dinner so she didn't talk to anyone during that time, including Ron. After dinner, Hermione rushed over to the Hospital Wing. "Harry!' She exclaimed seeing Harry in the hospital wing. "Hello Hermione! Where is Ron?" Harry asked Hermione. "Sleeping after all that food." She replied. The room went silent for 5 seconds. "Harry.." Hermione said. "yes?" Harry asked. Hermione leans in and kisses Harry and runs out. Harry is shocked by the kiss.

 **A Few Months Later To The End Of Year One**

Months pass, and Harry and Hermione haven't spoken of the kiss. They stayed friendly. "I'll miss you guys." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "I'll miss you guys too." Hermione said. "Me too." Ron also said. The Hogwarts Express stops. Hermione hugs Ron, then awkwardly Harry and then they all hug. "Bye!" They all say.

 **God this took me like 2 hours to make. I will make a part two for this. :)**


End file.
